The Fate of Fabina
by DarrenVampGirl
Summary: Nina left, Fabian chased after her. Now they are together forever. This is writer PrincessMelody1297
1. Chapter 1

The Fate of Fabina

Chapter 1:

Nina's POV: So today is the day I leave to go back to America. I don't want to leave. This is my home and my family. I got dressed and went down for breakfast. I saw glum faces on everyone's face. But one person was missing and that was Fabian. I walked in and sat down.

"Hi guys." I said with a calming voice.  
"We're gonna miss you so much Neens" said Amber "I am too Amber." I got up and hugged her. She hugged back and wouldn't let go. I asked where Fabian was and she said he was in his room and he had a surprise. I went to his room and knocked. He let me in.

Fabian's POV: I don't want Nina to leave. After all we've been through I was hoping to finally date her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Fabian."  
"I am too." I said holding her hand.  
I leaned in and kissed her. I felt her kiss back and we sat there on my bed, snogging. Then a knock was heard and the heart wrenching words were spoken by Trudy.

"Nina dear. Your cab's here."  
I stared into her eyes and she stared back. Then I helped her take her bags outside and the others met us outside. She said goodbye to the others trying not to cry. When she reached me, she broke down and cried in my arms. I held her and cried a few tears.

"I love you Nina."

"I love you too Fabian"

Then she let go and got into her cab and it drove off. Away from Anubis, the school and down the road. The others went inside while I stood there. I was still crying and fell on my knees and cried. I sat there for hours in the road with my head in my knees. Then I toughened up and wiped the tears off my face. I went inside and packed my things. I ordered a plane ticket and called a cab. I left a note and snuck out the window. If Nina was leaving, then I was going after her.

Nina's POV:

I landed in America and walked out the airport. But America wasn't England. Just the thought of it made me almost cry. I walked out and met my Gran. She hugged me and I hugged back. We drove home and I stared out the window and thought of my friends. When I thought of Fabian, I cried a silent tear.

Amber's POV: I went to check on Fabian since he didn't come to dinner or show up to school. I opened the door and saw his side nice and clean and untouched. But there was also a note. I opened it and read it.

Dear Anubis friends, I left to go stay with Nina and her Gran. I can't bear to be away from her. I'll see you soon. Bye, Fabian.

I ran out and gave the note to everyone. They were shocked but proud. I was too.

"Won't someone have to explain this to Mr. Sweet?" said Mara.  
"No. We keep this a secret. We've done it before." I said happy.

Fabian's POV: I borded my plane and sat down. Soon Nina would be in my arms and everything would be perfect again. Only me and her Gran knew about this. Her Gran told me about how Nina would come home sad and cry. So she promised not to tell Nina and I had told my parents and they were okay with it. I stared at a picture of me and Nina. I soon fell asleep.

~A few hours later~

The plane landed and I woke up and saw I was in America. I got off and got a cab. I told him the directions and he drove off. Nina had no idea I was coming. But there was so much traffic that I got out and told him to take my stuff to Nina's Gran's home and I walked down half the way. I finally made it to the house but it was dark. I could see Nina sitting in front of the computer. I saw a rock and picked it up. I aimed it at her window and threw it. It hit and made a noise. I threw 2 more til she turned around. When she saw me, her face lit up. I smiled. She opened the window.

Nina's POV: Here I was about to send an email to Fabian when I turn and see him right there. I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs and out the door and hugged him and laughed as he spun me.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't stand to be away from you and your Gran and my parents already know about this."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I love you so much Fabian."  
"I love you more Nina"

I stared at him and kissed him. I felt him kiss back. I smiled. I was glad that he was here with me.

Fabian's POV: I picked Nina up and leaned more into the kiss and held her close. Then I broke the kiss.

"I traveled really long to get here."  
"Oh! You must be tired. Come on!"

I let her lead me into the house and I said Hi to her gran and saw my bags were in my room already. I changed for bed and went down for dinner. After dinner, me and Nina watched a movie in her room. She was on the bed and I was on the floor. It was a twilight movie and I wasn't interested but for Nina I tried to. But there was so many things I wanted to know. Like why pick the vampire? Why not the werewolf?

"Hey Nina?"  
"Yeah Fabian?"  
"What team are you on?"  
"Huh?"  
"What team are you on for Twilight?"  
"Neither. I have a special team that I belong to."  
"What's that?"

She looked at me and said.

"Team Fabian."  
I smiled and laughed.

"Really?"  
"Yup. Population: Me"

I kissed her and she kissed back. She pulled me on the bed with her and we continued to kiss.

~A few hours later after something I'd rather not write about~

Fabian's POV: Besides what happened before there was also one more thing I wanted to do. I grabbed the ring box in my pants and kissed Nina's cheek. She woke up and looked at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty."  
"Morning handsome."  
"Nina, I wanted to ask a question."

She snuggled closer and I looked into her eyes that have captivated me since I first saw her. I held her hand and said in my best way.

"Nina Martin, I love you and there would be no better way to say this but will you marry me?"

I showed her the ring and tears gleamed in her eyes. I waited.

Nina's POV: OH MY GOD! HE'S PROPOSING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Fabian, yes!"

I smiled and kissed him.

Fabian's POV: SHE SAID YES! WOHOOOOOO!

I placed the ring on her finger and kissed back. Then we got dressed and had breakfast and went out to get a few things.

~2 weeks later~

~In england~

Amber's POV: I miss Nina and Fabian. Fabian gave all of us updates on how she is and that he would stay down there with her. But I know that something else happened. My Fabina senses are tingling.

~In America~

Nina's POV: Gran enrolled Fabian in my school and I've been showing him around. He has the same classes as me.

Fabian's POV: Now I know how Nina felt with being the first american in a british school. I'm glad I have the same classes with her and my locker is right across from her's. I got my books and walked over.

"Hi Beautiful."  
"Hi Handsome"  
"Ready to go to class?"  
"Yeah! Lets go!"

We walk to class. It was a drama lesson about Romeo and Juliet. We had to study lines for it and do our part. Me and Nina were assigned to the Balcony scene. She got in her dress while I got in my peasant costume. Then our scene started.

~Romeo~ Fabian: I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!

~Juliet~ Nina: (Appears at the balcony) (Does not see Romeo~Fabian) Ay me!

~Romeo~ Fabian: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air.

~Juliet~ Nina: O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

~Romeo~Fabian: [Aside.] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

~Juliet~ Nina: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.

~Romeo~Fabian: I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

~Juliet~Nina: What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?

~Romeo~Fabian: By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.

~Juliet~ Nina: My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

~Romeo~Fabian: Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

~Juliet~Nina: (Sees Romeo~Fabian) How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

~Romeo~Fabian: With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.

Nina's POV: This is amazing but then I passed out in the middle of the scene. Then everything went dark and quiet.

Fabian's POV: I rushed up to Nina and carried her down. She was alive but not moving. I took her to the nurse and stayed there. I admit I looked stupid but I don't care. Nina is worth it. I sat there and held her hand. But still no movement. 15 minutes went by and then she moved. I looked at her.

"Hey Neens."  
"Hi. What happened?"  
"You passed out in the middle of the scene."  
"Oh."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Okay now. Were you worried?"  
"Yeah. Very worried. I never left your side."

Nina's POV: I smiled.

"That's so sweet." "Yeah. Now lets get back to class." "Okay."

I got up with the help of Fabian and we went back to class holding hands.

~In England~

Amber's POV: I decided to email Neens to make sure she was okay.

PrettyPinkAmbs: Hey Neens! I miss you so much!

(1 minute later)

BratitudeAmerican: I miss you too Ambs. I wish I could come back but its just until Gran gets better.

(1 minute later)

PrettyPinkAmbs: Okay. How is everything? Its officially boring here without you and Fabes.

(1 minute later)

BratitudeAmerican: Its been great! He goes to my school, has my classes and we're doing a scene of a play together. But there is one more thing.

(50 seconds later)

PrettyPinkAmbs: WHAT?!

(1 minute later)

BratitudeAmerican: Fabian kinda... to me.

(10 seconds later)

PrettyPinkAmbs: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! (Laughs) FABINA WEDDING! YAY!

(50 seconds later)

BratitudeAmerican: But you can't tell anyone else. Promise? In fact Sibuna Promise?

(1 minute later)

PrettyPinkAmbs: I, Amber Millington, promise to protect the secret of my best friend Nina Martin-Rutter. I shall take this secret to my grave and give it to no one else.

(1 minute later)

BratitudeAmerican: Thank you Ambs. I just don't want the others to know.

(15 seconds)

PrettyPinkAmbs: Don't worry. I'll keep it safe.

BratitudeAmerican logged off.

~In America~

Third Person POV: Fabian called his parents to ask them for a favor.

Fabian's mum: Hello Fabian!

Fabian: Hi mum! Just wanted to say that I am still in America and to ask a favor.

Fabian's mum: Of course! What is it?

Fabian: For the next semester, is there a way we can pay for Nina to come back to the school fully?

Fabian's Mum: Of course we can! You know I liked Nina a lot. She changed you and I like that. So yes, we can pay for her fully.

Fabian: Thank you so much mum. I love you.

Fabian's mum: I love you more sweetie. I must go now. Take care. *Hangs up*

Fabian's POV: I really wanted Nina to come back next semester but she has been acting weird. She eats the weirdest of things and has been sick for a few days. I hope its not a bug or anything.

~End of Chapter 1~

What do you guys think it could be? Maybe a baby and maybe a bug. Chapter 2 coming up soon.

This chapter is dedicated to all the Fabina lovers out there and my sibuna family

Sophie~ Pretty Princess

Kilana~ Angel

Theresa~ Kool Kat

Brad Kavanagh

Nathalia Ramos

Ana Mulvoy Ten

Tasie Dhanraj

and the entire HOA cast

LIVE LONG SIBUNAS!

Bye

Rachel~Bunny Boo


	2. Chapter 2

The Fate of Fabina

Chapter 2

Nina's POV:

So I haven't been feeling so good lately. I told Gran and she thinks it's the flu. I do too and I hoped it was. The next morning she took my temperature and it was the flu. (Not gonna make her pregnant yet. Too early) So I couldn't go to school with Fabian. I lied down and rested. When school ended, Fabian came in and said he was gonna take care of me.

Fabian's POV:

Of course I wanted to take care of Nina. So I went in to check on her.

"Hey, Neens. How are you?"

"I'm still not feeling good. I'm cold then hot. I have cough and blow my nose. I hate being sick."

"Awww. Well your boyfriend is here to take care of you."

I put my bag down and lied next to her. She was shivering even though she was covered up in two blankets. I lifted it a little and got under with her.

"F-Fabian, Y-You'll g-get ssick."

"I don't care."

I held her close like I saw Jacob do in twilight. I felt Nina's cold body press against me and my arms wrapped around her and held her close. Her shivering lowered to a minimum

"Better?"

"Mhm. Thank you Fabian."

"You're welcome."

Then she eventually fell asleep with her head in my chest. I still held her close and soon fell asleep.

~In Anubis House~

Amber's POV: OH MY GOD! JEROME CLARKE I WILL KILL YOU!

I was chasing Jerome for a paper. It was the Nina email.

"Amber, why do you even need it?"

"Because Jerome, it has something private."

"Really?! Where?"

"Why would I tell you?"

I jumped high and got it. Then I skipped away. I sighed in relief when I got to me and Nina's room. I'm so glad she'll be coming back. I missed her. I read the email again and smiled.

~In America~

Nina's POV: I woke up to see Fabian still sleeping and holding me close. I smiled and started to feel cold. I shivered and curled up and moved closer. But I didn't feel fabric on Fabian's upper torso. I looked and saw his shirt off. He felt warm. I loved being in his arms. I got up carefully to take a shower.

Fabian's POV: I woke up to Nina not in my arms. I looked around and saw her coming in wearing blue sweater top and grey jeans. I smiled. I went over and held her waist, pulling her close.

"I didn't hear you get up."

"Sorry, I needed to clean myself up."

She pecked my lips.

"I Love you Fabian"

"I love you too Nina."

We pressed our foreheads together gazing into each other's eyes. I smiled and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back.

Nina's POV: Why is it every kiss I have with Fabian is magical. It's amazing and I love it. I continued to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled on his lips. I felt Fabian pick me up and sat on my bed and we continued to kiss. Then we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I have a surprise for you Nina."

"What is it?"

"You have to get ready for it first."

He left out to go change and I was left to pick. So I called Amber in England, She answered and I put her on camera.

_Amber: NINA!_

_Nina: Hi Ambs! I need help. Fabian has a surprise for me and I have no idea what it is except I have to get ready for it. Help me with my clothing?_

_Amber: Of course! Okay, go with that coral dress and those peach sandals. Then put your hair in a ponytail and add light lip gloss. _

_Nina: Okay. Thank Ambs. Love you!_

_Amber: Love you too._

She clicked off and I went to change. I came out ready. I heard a knock and opened the door to see…


	3. Chapter 3

The Fate of Fabina

Chapter 4

(3 weeks later)

Nina's POV: Oh my gosh! Amber and the others get to come and visit for a few days. I'm so happy.

Nina was walking through the hallway looking for Fabian when she saw Drake and his football buddies were beating Fabian up. She ran out.

Nina: STOP! STOP IT!

They looked at her. Fabian could barely move. Drake and the guys left. Fabian groaned and moaned. Nina ran over and saw he had a few bruises and cuts and he was bleeding. Vomit stained his clothes and he had a black eye and cut lip.

Nina: Oh my god.

Fabian: (Moaning) N-Nina?

Nina stroked his hair and he swallowed and coughed. She started to cry.

Fabian: Go.

Nina: No. I'm gonna get help.

Nina called an ambulance and told them where she and Fabian were. She hung up and looked at Fabian. The skies rumbled and then it started to rain. Nina helped Fabian up carefully and took him to the front of the school. The ambulance came and put Fabian on a stretcher. Nina got in with him. She sat down and held his hand. The paramedic smiled.

P: Is this your brother?

N: No, my boyfriend.

The nurse gave Fabian a pain medication shot and he woke up slowly and said.

F: Ow.

Nina smiled and rubbed his hand.

N: It wasn't that bad.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and they took Fabian to a room for testing, Nina waited in the waiting room. Soon, Amber and the others and her Gran came. She hugged them and sat down.

G: how is he?

N: He, um, fell unconscious during surgery.

She was trying not to cry. Then she started to cry. The girls sat around her and rubbed her back.

Amber: It'll be okay Nina.

Mara: Yeah. He'll make it.

Patricia: What happened anyways?

Nina breathed in and then before she could say anything, Drake came in.

Nina: You! I HATE YOU!

She slapped him and punched him. The guys had to pull her back.

P: What the heck?

N: He and his dumb team beat up Fabian and left after I came. Let me go Jerome!

Jerome picked her up and put her in an empty waiting room and closed the door so she was the only one inside. Nina's gran told Drake to leave and he left just as the doctor came.

G: How is he doctor?

D: He's fine. We fixed the injury but he broke his arm.

A bang was heard and Nina was running back and forth.

Amber: Jerome, let her out! She's claustrophobic!

He hurried and opened the door and Nina ran out and relaxed and breathed.

G: Please notify us of anything else.

N: Can I see him?

Everyone looked at him. He sighed and nodded. Nina got up and ran.

D: He's in room 78!

Nina thanked him and rushed down the hall and arrived at room 78. She knocked and heard Fabian say.

F: Come in.

Nina moved the curtain and came in. Fabian smiled a little.

F: Hey.

N: *chuckles* Hey.

Nina walked over and carefully sat on his bed. She ran her hand through his hair.

F: I'm sorry if I scared you.

N: It's okay. I'm glad I found you. I meant to tell you that Amber and the others got to visit.

F: Really?

N: Yes but they don't know I'm engaged and Drake came but Gran made him leave.

F: he's a jerk. I don't like him.

N: I don't either. He was always rude and mean. I'm just glad you're okay.

Fabian smiled and opened his arm carefully. Nina lied carefully on his chest and Fabian closed his arm around her and sighed.

F: No one can break us apart.

Fabian showed Nina their intertwined hands that had their rings on it. Nina smiled and kissed his cheek.

N: I love you Fabian.

F: I love you more Nina.

The others soon came in to see Nina asleep on Fabian's shoulder.

Amber: Hey Fabian.

Fabian: Hey guys.

Alfie: We heard what happened about that guy.

Fabian: You mean jerk.

Amber: Oh yeah, him.

Nina stirred a little and sighed.

Jerome: So what's it like in American school?

Fabian sighed and told them everything he encountered (except for the you know what) and how he asked Nina to marry him. The girls gasped and smiled, and the guys listened and smiled.

Amber: Oh I knew you two would get married someday!

Mara: So when will you come back?

Fabian: I think after we graduate.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fate of Fabina

Chapter 4

**(2 Weeks later)**

Fabian was released from the hospital. Nina and her Gran picked him up and took him back to the house. He had to wear a cast on his arm for 6 weeks.

Nina's POV: I never forgave Drake for doing that Fabian. Anyways, we had a surprise for him before the others have to go back to Anubis.

Nina had Fabian's eyes covered and her Gran opened the door and they walked in and turned on the lights.

Anubis Gang + Fabian's Parents: SURPRISE!

Nina uncovered his eyes and smiled. Fabian looked shocked and laughed.

Fabian: Guys!

Mr. Rutter: Hello son.

Fabian hugged his parents the best way he could.

Then the party went on and then the Anubis Gang and his parents left and Fabian relaxed. Nina plopped next to her.

Nina: So how do you feel?

Fabian: Great. You get to come back to Anubis and then we can go to college together and then get married.

Nina: I can't wait to get married. But you know Amber will go crazy with planning.

Fabian laughed and smiled. He held Nina's hand.

Fabian: All of that planning is just planning, the real wedding is you and me saying our vows and sealing it with a kiss.

Nina laid her head on his chest.

Nina: Yeah.

Soon they went to bed in each other's arms.

_**(Nina's Dream)**_

_**Nina was in a room getting ready for her wedding. She wore her long sleeved dress with a long empire skirt with a train and silver sash around her waist. She grabbed her flowers and walked out and down the aisle toward Fabian. But when she finally got there, it wasn't Fabian. It was Drake. She tried to get away but his football friends picked her up and put her in front of Drake. She tried to move away but her feet were glued to floor. **_

_**Nina: No! Let me go! Fabian! Fabian!**_

_**Drake: Fabian's dead. You're mine now. **_

_**Drake finished the wedding with a kiss that Nina couldn't back out of.**_

_**Then she woke with a scared start and a scream.**_

Fabian shot up and woke up. He placed his arms around her and hugged her. She stopped screaming.

Fabian: What's wrong?

Nina: I wasn't marrying you. I was marrying Drake and I couldn't move away from him.

Fabian: Where was I?

Nina looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Nina: D-D-De (Sobs) Dead (Cries)

Nina put her face in Fabian's shoulder and cried. He hugged her and rubbed her back with his good arm.

Fabian: I'm not going anywhere and you're not marrying Drake. You're marrying me. I love you.

Nina sniffled and said.

Nina: I do too. Promise you won't (Sniffles) you won't leave me?

Fabian lifted her head with his index finger. Nina looked at him and wiped her tears with his thumb.

Fabian: I promise. I promise on my life never to leave you.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fate of Fabina

(Chapter 5)

For the past 3 weeks, Nina was still scared of her nightmare. When she and Fabian walked into class, Drake and his buddies were there. Nina squeezed Fabian's hand and moved closer to him. Drake's nicer brother Greg came in and said.

Greg: Oh boy. Is Drake bothering you again Nina?

Fabian realized Greg was British.

Fabian: You're British?

Greg: Yes. I'm Drake adoptive little brother and Nina's friend. (Holds his hand out) You are?

Fabian took Greg's hand and shook it.

Fabian: I'm Fabian Rutter. I'm Nina's fiancé.

Greg: Nice to meet you. Don't worry Nina. Drake won't hurt you while I'm around. Okay?

Fabian: Yeah. It's okay Nina.

Nina looked at them and nodded and released her tight grip on Fabian's hand. They sat down and class started. After class, Nina and Fabian went to the lounge to relax. But Nina still looked worried.

Fabian: Nina, is it worrying you that much?

Nina: I just don't want it to happen.

Drake and his friends came in laughing and making jokes about Fabian. Nina looked down and Fabian's blood boiled and he got up and put his bag down and walked over to Drake and tackled and punched him in the face. Soon they were both fighting. There was students yelling fight, making bets and watching or minding their business. Greg got in and pulled them apart. Fabian had a few scratches and bruises and was bleeding a little while Drake was helped up. Nina came over and then the principal came.

Principal: What is going on?

No one answered and left. Only people left were Fabian, Drake and Greg and Nina and Drake.

Principal: Well? Who started it?

Drake: *Points to Fabian* He did sir.

Fabian: You liar!

Greg and Nina held him back as he almost lunged at Drake.

Greg: It's true Principal Rickman. Drake actually started it. He was intimidating Nina and Fabian and was the one that caused Fabian's accident.

Principal: Is this true Mr. Rutter?

Fabian: Yes.

Principal: Ms. Martin? Is it?

Nina: Yes sir.

The principal took Drake to his office and Fabian and Nina looked at Greg.

Nina: You…You told on Drake. Why?

Greg: Seemed like the right thing to do. Plus he was getting on my nerves.

Fabian: T-Thanks.

Nina helped Fabian to the lounge where everyone looked at him and then they clapped and cheered. Fabian smiled and Nina blushed. Then the clapping stopped when the bell rang meaning that school was over. Nina and Fabian grabbed their stuff and left and Fabian drove them home.

Nina: You were pretty brave to do that.

Fabian: Would you say "Jacob Black" brave?

Nina: Very! How did you even learn to do that?

Fabian: Watching those movies with you really is crazy and you learn a lesson.

Nina laid her head on Fabian's shoulder and smiled.

Nina: I love you my smart and fantastic Fabian.

Fabian: I love you my wonderful and amazing Nina.

When they arrived, Nina kissed Fabian and he kissed back and smiled on her lips. 5 minutes later, they broke apart and got out the car and walked in the house. Nina saw a note from her Gran.

Nina: Gran's not here. She had to get something. Want to watch a movie?

Fabian: Sure. Eclipse?

Nina: I'll get the snacks.

Fabian: I'll get the movie.

Nina went to the kitchen and made the snacks and popcorn. Fabian got the movies and blankets. He moved the table and put the movie in. Nina brought the snacks over and Fabian started the movie. Then thunder roared and Nina hopped into Fabian's lap. He held her waist.

Fabian: Oh no. It's a storm. I'll go get the flashlights.

Nina: I'll get the candles.

They ran around and Nina set up the candles and Fabian came back with batteries and 4 flashlights. Nina finished lighting the candles.

Fabian: Hey, you know what this reminds me of?

Nina: What?

Fabian: Our first almost date in the attic.

Nina smiled and blushed.

Nina: You still remember that?

Fabian: Always. That attic brought us together.

Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fabian kissed back and this time there was no Amber or a mystical cup could break the kiss. Then they broke apart and then talked as the rain fell and the thunder roared.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fate of Fabina

(Chapter 6)

(A few months later)

(Christmas)

Nina sat on the windowsill and looked out the window looking at the falling snow. Fabian came in and sat next to her.

Nina: It's so wonderful.

Fabian: It is. Merry Christmas Nina.

Fabian handed Nina a small box. She opened it and saw a ruby necklace with a heart surrounding it. She pulled it out.

Nina: It's beautiful Fabian. Where did you get this?

Fabian took it and put it around her neck and snapped it on.

Fabian: Well, I was walking around town and saw this through the window and bought it…just for you.

Nina smiled and looked at him. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back and held her waist. Then she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. Then she turned and got something for him. She handed him his present. He opened it and saw the new guitar he always wanted.

Fabian: How? When?

Nina: I may have heard you practice once. Plus you've done a lot for me so this should add up for it.

Fabian kissed her and she kissed back. She smiled and then said.

Nina: Someone likes their present.

Fabian: Yes. Thank you. But I think you are the best present I ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fate of Fabina

(Chapter 7)

Nina bundled up and ran outside in the snow and laughed. Fabian followed and then Nina snuck behind him and threw a snow ball at him.

Fabian: Hey!

Nina: (Laughs) what are ya gonna do about it Rutter?

Fabian picked up some snow and balled it up and threw it at Nina's back. Some got in her coat and she shivered and shook.

Nina: C-ccccoollllldddd! Sooooooo cccccoooooolllllldddddddd!

Fabian came over and hugged her to keep her warm. She smiled and then placed a snow ball in his coat. He jumped out her grip and danced funny trying to get the snow ball out.

Fabian: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! TOO COLD!

Nina laughed and then started to roll up a big snowball and then another and another till she made a snow girl. She dressed it up and fixed it to look like her. She looked over to see Fabian having trouble making his. She walked over and helped. Then she had her's and Fabian's next to each other and then took a picture of themselves and then the "Fabina snow couple". Then they went in the house and Nina's gran handed them hot chocolate and put their wet things in the laundry room.

Fabian: That was fun.

Nina: Yeah it was. I can't believe you lost at sled racing.

Fabian: Oh give me a break. It was my first time.

Nina: And then you tipped over.

Fabian: How about you? You went so fast you flipped over.

Nina: There was a rock. I swear I felt it flip me over.

They sat near the fireplace and smiled.

Fabian: Even seeing a fireplace holds a memory. When we bumped heads

Nina: Yeah. You kept apologizing

Fabian: So were you.

Nina: If Amber didn't interrupt, what would you have done?

Fabian: Comment on your beautiful eyes and then maybe I would've kissed you.

Nina kissed his cheek and smiled. Fabian blushed and Nina fingered her necklace.

Nina: I miss the others.

Fabian: I'm sure they miss us too. According to the many, many emails from Amber and the others, everything seems quiet and boring without us there.

Nina: Wow. But Anubis house is never so quiet and boring.

Fabian: Exactly.

Nina sneezed and then pulled the blanket closer. Fabian shuffled closer and wrapped his arms covered by a blanket and sat her on his lap. Nina smiled and snuggled into his chest. Nina's Gran watched from a far and smiled. Then she left and went upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fate of Fabina

(Chapter 8)

(A few months later, Graduation)

Nina was in the bathroom fixing her white short ball gown with a gold flower trim along the end and it had spaghetti straps and U-shaped neckline. She put her blue and gold graduation robe over it and smiled as she brushed her hair and then put her cap on and then her light makeup.

Nina: Perfect.

Fabian got ready and then met Nina downstairs. He took her hand.

Fabian: Beautiful as always.

Nina: Handsome as always.

Nina's Gran took pictures and then a knock was heard and Fabian's parents came through the door.

Fabian: Mum! Dad!

He hugged them and then Fabian's mom hugged Nina and she hugged back.

F's M: How are you Nina dear?

Nina: I'm good Mrs. Rutter and You?

F's M: I finally get to see my baby grow into a fine man.

Fabian: (Embarrassed) Mum.

Then they all left out for the school. Nina and Fabian to the assembly hall and sat down as the ceremony started.

Principal: Welcome parents, students and teachers to the graduating class of 2014. I am Principal Luiz and let me say that I am proud of each and every one of these students on their hard work and dedication to strive for success.

(20 minutes later)

Principal: Gary Longbottom…Sophie Maskell…Nina Martin

Nina smiled and went up and accepted her diploma and waved to her Gran and then soon Fabian was called up and got his diploma.

(Outside)

Nina and Fabian hugged and Fabian spun Nina around.

Nina: We did it!

Fabian: Yeah we did!

He put her down and Gran met them. She hugged them both and smiled.

Gran: I am proud of you both. You got through everything together. You stuck through the tough times.

Nina: Yeah. I guess we did.

Fabian kissed her head and then they had to go back in for the dance.

Gran: Now go and have fun at the dance.

They walked off and went inside to the gym. They took off their graduation robes and Nina looked at Fabian in his tux that he wore to the prom and Nina wore a gold knee length dress with thick straps. Then the lights turned on lighting up the whole gym and then "Can I have this dance" came on.

Fabian: May I have this dance milady?

Nina: Yes.

Nina took his hand and Fabian led her to the dance floor to the middle. They danced close staring into each other's eyes while their feet moved to the music.

Nina: My future is finally perfect.

Fabian: Really? How so?

Nina: I have great friends, I graduated and I have you. You're the one that got me through everything.

Fabian: Well I can say the same for you.

Fabian spun her and smiles. Nina laid her head in his neck and smiled. Then perfect day by mark johns played and Nina looked at him.

Nina: Our other song.

Fabian: The one we first danced to.

Soon, the dance ended and everyone went home. Nina and Fabian got to Gran's house and saw lights on. They went in and saw a small party set up in the backyard. Everyone was there, Fabian's Parents and the Anubis Gang. They went through the gate and met everyone. Amber hugged Nina and she hugged back.

Amber: Congratulations Neens!

Nina: Thanks! But Amber, I can't breathe.

Amber: oops sorry.

Amber released her tight grip and then everyone started to party.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fate of Fabina

(Chapter 9)

Nina and Fabian were on a plane back to England where they would go to their dream college, Oxford University. When they finally arrived, Nina beamed with excitement.

Nina: I never thought I'd get accepted here!

Fabian: Me either!

They registered and Nina saw a pink blob hug her tight and she hugged back.

Nina: Amber!

Amber: Nina!

They got their dorm keys which had the same number and they saw Mara and Jerome and Alfie.

Fabian: Wait. How- When?

Amber: Daddy pulled a few strings to let me study design here.

Mara: My grades and I got picked.

Jerome: This may be hard to believe but same as Mars.

Alfie: Same as Jerome.

They all laughed and then went to their dorms. Jerome, Fabian and Alfie while Nina, Mara and Amber were rooming together. After they all unpacked, they went to orientation.

(2 hours later)

They went to a pizza place and got some lunch when Nina and Mara and Amber shifted weirdly at some of the gazes they got. Fabian and Jerome looked to see some guys who looked like they walked out of a prep room. They had good looks and seemed like the snotty kind. 2 of them came over and Fabian put his arm around Nina's waist and Amber moved into Alfie's arms. Mara held Jerome's hand.

Mark: Well hello ladies. I'm Mark and might I say that I and my friends wondered if you would like to join us for lunch instead of these losers.

Fabian looked down trying to stay calm but under the table, his hand was clenched in anger.

Mara: Um… I'm good right here with my boyfriend.

Amber: Yeah same.

Then Mark looked at Nina and flashed a smile.

Mark: Then how about you beautiful?

Fabian was fuming and Mark touched Nina's hand and something in him snapped.

Fabian: DON'T TOUCH HER!

Fabian punched Mark and Jerome and Nina held him back and he sat down and Nina sat on his lap and hugged him to calm him. Mark got up and he and his buddies went away and then Jerome sat down and so did Alfie. Fabian was calming down a little.

Jerome: Wow. Who knew Rutter could throw a punch?

Alfie: I think there is a lot that we don't know that Fabian can do.

Nina kissed his cheek and smiled.

Nina: Well I could care less. I love him.

Fabian kissed her head and smiled.

Fabian: Thanks Neens.

Their pizza came and they ate laughing and recalling times from Anubis and Nina and Fabian's American school experience. After lunch, they went shopping and messed around in the mall taking funny pictures in a photo booth. Then Nina got out and saw a wind tunnel tube. She pulled Fabian to it and started it up.

Fabian: Wait, what does this do again?

Nina: It acts like a tornado but it sends out huge gusts of wind.

Fabian: Okay.

Amber and Jerome were videotaping the whole thing. The wind picked up and blew Nina's hair around and Fabian's hair kept getting in his face. She laughed and then as she moved a little, air from the bottom blew and she was lifted a little. She giggled and then it started to shift Fabian and he looked scared. Nina looked like she was floating.

Nina: Just relax and let it do the work.

He did as he was told and 15 minutes later, the machine ended the turn and they got out and looked at a replay video. They laughed and then walked away and back to campus.


End file.
